hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Bess Marvin (Casefiles)
Bess Marvin is an American high school student from River Heights, Illinois. She and her cousin, George Fayne, are best friends of famous amateur detective Nancy Drew, and good friends with the Hardy boys, Frank and Joe. Relationships Frank and Joe Hardy Bess is good friends with Frank Hardy, and she has shown romantic interest in his younger brother, Joe.In Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #35 Operation Titanic it is stated that "Sparks tended to fly between Joe and Bess, and while neither of them seemed inclined to pursue the matter, he tended to be distracted whenever she was near." During a undercover case in Egypt, the Hardy brothers posed as a wealthy banker's two newlywed sons. Bess and her friend Nancy Drew helped the Hardys on the case, and Nancy posed as Frank's new wife, while Bess posed as Joe's. During this time, Bess seemed to be upset when Joe flirted with other woman. It is unknown if she was genuinely annoyed by this, or just feared he would blow their cover.Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #25 Secrets of the Nile Appearances :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #1 Double Crossing :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #2 A Crime for Christmas :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #3 Shock Waves :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #4 Dangerous Games :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #5 The Last Resort :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #6 The Paris Connection :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #7 Buried in Time :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #8 Mystery Train :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #9 Best of Enemies :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #10 High Survival :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #11 New Year's Evil :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #12 Tour of Danger :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #13 Spies and Lies :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #14 Tropic of Fear :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #15 Courting Disaster :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #16 Hits and Misses :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #17 Evil in Amsterdam :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #18 Desperate Measures :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #19 Passport to Danger :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #20 Hollywood Horror :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #21 Copper Canyon Conspiracy :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #22 Danger Down Under :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #23 Dead on Arrival :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #24 Target for Terror :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #25 Secrets of the Nile :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #26 A Question of Guilt :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #27 Islands of Intrigue :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #28 Murder on the 4th of July :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #29 High Stakes :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #30 Nightmare in New Orleans :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #31 Out of Control :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #32 Exhibition of Evil :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #33 At All Costs :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #34 Royal Revenge :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #35 Operation Titanic :Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery #36 Process of Elimination References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Living characters Category:Single characters Category:SuperMystery '88 characters Category:Friends of The Hardy Boys